While electronic commerce (e-commerce) marketplace may provide a powerful online platform for the sale of goods and services by a community of individuals and small businesses, online fraud remains a source of significant concern. As consumers continue to demand a streamlined experience online, they may become frustrated by instructions to disclose private financial information at every point of purchase. Some existing verification approaches rely on requiring a user to initiate a telephone call to a transaction processing facility or to respond to an inbound call with an authorization code. These methods may not always be convenient for users.